


let there be light, let there be light, let me be alright

by JaseyRae



Series: cassunzel week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Implied Relationships, It's not very shippy but I wanted to start soft, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Short One Shot, cassunzel week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseyRae/pseuds/JaseyRae
Summary: "Honestly speaking, Cassandra had no idea why she was back in Corona."cassunzel week 2020, day one: Homecoming & Reunion
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: cassunzel week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	let there be light, let there be light, let me be alright

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO NO TIME NO SEE  
> This is very short, but it's the only way I can do one every day so bear with me!  
> for the first time I am participating in a ship week and I could not be more proud of my two babies even if this came out messier than intended. The title and the quote at the beginning are from the song "Sun" by Sleeping at Last. I do not own anything.

_ “I guess space, and time _

_ Takes violent things, angry things _

_ And makes them kind” _

Honestly speaking, Cassandra had no idea why she was back in Corona. 

Well, she knew why. Of course, she knew why. As if her thoughts had not been not constantly clouded by homesickness and, well, missing Rapunzel. 

The latter part was mostly the reason why she was standing (or maybe it was better to say “creeping”?) in front of the gardens that led to the castle. The only person who knew about her visit was her dad (bless his heart, he managed to keep the secret) since she had been torn about the ordeal until the really same day of her arrival in Corona. 

_ Would she still be there? _

_ Would she forgive her? She had sworn (years ago, it seemed like another life) to protect her and to be by her side, would she forgive her even if she broke that same promise? _

It was hard to say whether Cassandra still felt resentment towards Rapunzel. The answer was complicated and painful, and it complicated her presence in Corona even more. 

Cassandra looked up, where  _ her _ room was supposed to be, where they spent so much time together. She wondered idly if that room was still Rapunzel’s room. 

Cassandra kept walking forward, forcing herself to keep her shoulders straight and her gaze focused on the entrance. The guards looked at her with mild concern ( _ probably they still remember blind rage and blue hair _ , but Cassandra had learned that she could not control what people thought of her past, she could just keep looking forward)– Would Rapunzel look at her like that? – but they let her pass, probably having previously briefed by the ex Captain of the Guards. Cassandra finally stepped into the palace. She was home.

It was mostly how she remembered it to be, tall walls, colorful ceilings, armors and paintings (most of them coordinated by the Princess herself, of course) decorated the magnificent halls of the Royal Palace. She took it all back in, trying to remember each detail, each feeling that they evoked. A bigger–newer–painting got her attention, at the end of the hall. 

Cassandra slowly walked towards it, and the moment she realized what it was, it took all the air she had in her lungs. 

The painting, designed and executed by Rapunzel herself (Cassandra knew nothing about art, but she could have recognized that style everywhere), showed two girls, hand in hand, back to back while they were gazing in opposite directions. The blond girl was looking towards the Kingdom, all lanterns and light; the dark-haired girl, on the other hand, was looking towards the woods and the stars. It was them. 

“You know…”, a voice started. Cassandra froze. 

“The legend said that the sundrop and the moonstone longed to be reunited”, soft steps approached her, a light rustling of fabric. “I painted this with that exact legend in mind.” 

If only Cass would have turned her head to the side, she would have seen her. But courage was failing her. 

Rapunzel laughed softly. 

“I guess”, she started again, gazing at the painting. “...we are not them anymore. But you can’t blame a flower child for hoping, right?” her voice kind of broke up at the end. Cassandra turned her head, after what seemed an eternity. Rapunzel. Her beloved Rapunzel was staring at her, with tears in those green green eyes, her tiara askew, and the biggest (and most beautiful) smile she had ever seen. 

“Welcome home, Cass”, she said before launching herself into Cassandra’s arms, and reducing them both into a sobbing mess. They had been the moon and the sun, lady in waiting and lost Princess, but for now they were Cassandra and Rapunzel, and that was enough for them.

Later on, after more hugging and cuddling, the ex Captain of the Guards admitted that he snitched on her. Cassandra could not find an inch of anger in herself. She was finally home. 


End file.
